Assim Como Deve Ser
by MsArtheart
Summary: [Lorraine x Delphine] Uma ligeira mudança no diálogo na parte em que Delphine aparece na porta de Lorraine. - - - - AKA A última conversa entre Lorraine e Delphine antes da sua mo*BEEP*te. *Yuri* F/F, Dialogue-only fic. (Fix-it fic? Unbury Your Gays? Leia e descubra!) ATENÇÃO: CUIDADO COM O TÍTÚLU LIXOSO I US ISPOILIS (SPOILERS)!


Alt title: Hollywood Tonight

 **A véia e enferrujada série "Para bom entendedor, meio diálogo basta"**

 **(É meu tipo de fic escrita "somente em Diálogos". Diferente do script/roteiro, são apenas diálogos.)**

 **Fic baseada logo após a morte de Spyglass e a traição de David Percival.**

 **Agora sou eu desacreditada da morte de Delphine!**

 **New Playlist** [fora de ordem][incompleta]: Daryl Hall & John Oates - Out Of Touch, Michael Jackson - Hollywood Tonight , Madonna - La Isla Bonita , Kim Wilde - Kids In America, The Buggles - Video Killed the Radio Star **[yep doce ironia essa três musicas né :v]** , Ne-yo - Closer, Michael Jackson - Beat It, Pitty – Equalize, Poison - Every Rose Has Its Thorn , Rockwell - Somebody's Watching Me, Marina Lima songs ( Fulgás, Virgem, Pra Começar, Acontecimentos , No Escuro ), Paula Abdul - Straight Up, Desireless - Voyage, Voyage, Marisa Monte & Erasmo Carlos - Mais Um Na Multidão, Debbie Gibson - Lost In Your Eyes / Sinead O Connor - I Do Not Want What I Haven t Got **[ Hey! Faz cara feia n** **ão! Essas letras são divinas, mas a melodia é chata pa p*rra~** **]** , Duran Duran - All She Wants Is, Martika - Toy Soldiers, René & Angela - I'll Be Good **[Sorry!** **Quando eu disse que Atomic Blonde é a melhor DLC do GTA Vice City EU FALEI PRA VALER haha~ eu me senti fazendo qualquer missão do GTA assistindo esse filme inteiro sZ** **amiright?]** , Billy Idol - White Wedding , The B-52's - Private Idaho + Give Me Back My Man e muito mais ainda por vir~

Mesmo Esquema:

Normal: Diálogo

 **Negrito** : Absolutamente nada rçrç

 _"Itálico"_ : Pensamento / Ponto de Vista

 **~Ação~** : Literalmente, alguma ação ou expressão (porque usar ** em tudo é muito "meh") (Não usado dessa vez)

*Onomatopéia*: Onomatopéia, duh. *ba dum tss*

 **Well, time to get EMOTIONAL.**

 **Enjoy~** [I'll be good, good, good, good~]

* * *

 ***~Record starts~***

" No exato momento que eu encontrei o transmissor UHF francês no meu sobretudo, alguém bateu na minha porta.

Eu já estava injuriada por conta da... 'traição' de Percival

(Como se eu estivesse realmente surpresa com essa virada de mesa que ele deu naquela altura do campeonato, uh).

Presenciar Delphine no meu quarto de hotel apenas aumentou minha fúria sob Berlin.

Eu estava cansada até o osso. Ainda assim..."

 ***~Record stops~***

 **:::::: Flashback ::::::**

LORRAINE: Por que veio aqui?

DELPHINE: Eu precisava te ver.

LORRAINE: Já te falei mais de uma vez, é perigoso vir aqui sem eu saber.

DELPHINE: E o quê, esperar milênios por seu contato?

LORRAINE: […] … Sim.

DELPHINE: É brincadeira, né? Tem que ser! !

LORRAINE: Nós escolhemos essa vida, Delphine. E ela termina de um jeito só.

DELPHINE: Como se eu deixasse isso acontecer tão fácil!

LORRAINE: Pelo maldito amor de Cristo, Delphine! Você não consegue ver as cicatrizes!? Esse olho roxo? Meu lábio cortado?

DELPHINE: […] ...Me deixa ao menos cuidar dos seus ferimentos!

LORRAINE: Você acabou se fazendo um alvo vindo aqui! ! Tsc... Você precisa sumir de Berlin.

DELPHINE: Mas eu não quero te abandonar nessa guerra de espiões!

LORRAINE: Ele armou pra nós! Você não entende? ?

DELPHINE: Ele quem!? !? Lorraine!

LORRAINE: PERCIVAL! ! ! ! ! DAVID PERCIVAL! ! Delphine, saia! SAIA! Pelo menos uma vez deixe eu proteger vo- -

DELPHINE: EU NÃO PRECISO DA SUA- - _STUPIDE_ _SAUVEGARDE!_ _!_ Eu jogo esse jogo do meu jeito! ...Tch. Estou saindo já que você tanto quer que eu saia.

 ***~Record starts~***

" Eu acertei a parede bem forte. Hoje em dia se eu mover minha mão esquerda minhas juntas ainda vão doer. '

 _Não é de minha vontade te ver morta!_ ' Eu gritei. Com certeza ela estava longe o suficiente para não ouvir minha súplica.

Após a saída de Delphine eu invadi a toca de Percival. Ele não estava lá. Mas o receptor UHF francês estava.

Se eu nunca provei do desespero antes, aquela foi a primeira vez. Eu senti a urgência de correr até a doce armadilha de Delphine mais uma vez. Ela necessitava ser salva.

Se eu ao menos chegasse a tempo... A última coisa que vi foi o corpo de minha enamorada descartado no chão. Pela linha vermelha em sua garganta, parece que Percival não usou uma arma ou uma faca. Heh. Bless the Queen.

Eu não verifiquei seu pulso. Eu só peguei o telefone e disquei meu _terceiro_ número de emergência. Depois disso eu sentei no chão ao lado dela, quase derrotada.

 _'Não se atreva... Delphine...'_ eu sussurrei. Então me levantei mais uma vez. _'Ainda há um inferno de trabalho a ser feito,'_ falei a mim mesma.

 _Nós dois sabemos o que aconteceu desde então."_

 ***~Record stops~***

* * *

 **A/N:**

 ** _Espero que a minha PISTOLA!Lorraine não esteja tão OOC assim…_**

 ** _Nem a minha CORAÇÃOPARTIDO!Delphine…_**

 ** _Mas eu precisei fazer essa bomba atômica loira explodir, do contrário a Delphine não ia ter a coragem e muito menos a vontade de abandoná-la..._**

 ** _Além do mais, creio que a Lorraine só não explodiu no filme porque ela tinha saído do quarto de hotel antes. Ela não esperou a Delphine falar, então não houve tempo pra avassaladora DR ;)_**

 _ **Ah sim, ainda vai ter muito angst e DR pela frente! esse é só o começo desse twoshot hehe... Só deixa eu acalmar meu coração gay sapatônico primeiro!~** _  
Aqui o bonus; o diálogo original dessa cena no filme:

"Why are you here? You need to leave Berlin."  
"When I didn't hear from you, I got worried."  
"How naive can you be? We chose this life, delphine. This only ends one way."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"He set us both up. You have to leave while you can."

 **Ah, mais uma coisa... Torço para que nada tenha ficado confuso, ou ambíguo... Minha proposta é que vocês, leitores, tenham conseguido imaginar as ações e reações dos personagens, os cenários e a atmosfera apenas lendo os diálogos entre eles. Espero que eu tenha tido sucesso nesse meu objetivo.**

 **(061017) / (061117)**


End file.
